Last Alliance
by Avada Kedavra Maximus
Summary: Several years ago, Lord Voldemort conquered the British Isles. He was unstoppable. Now, one man rises up.
1. Prologue

Last Alliance  
  
A/N: Hello. This is my first story, and I hope you like it. It's been swimming around in my head for the past few days, and I decided to write it. I'm not that good at writing stories, so I need a beta reader. Anyone interested please e-mail me at BurningGaze@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you see that you recognize from HP and the PS, CoS, PoA, GoF or the Order of the Phoenix, isn't mine. The rest is.  
  
Prologue  
  
The year was 2005. Another Dark Age had begun, the moment Lord Voldemort stepped out of his cauldron during the Third Task. From there, it grew steadily worse. In Harry's seventh year, Lord Voldemort attacked the Ministry of Magic and destroyed it. Of course, Fudge still didn't make any move to stop Voldemort, but one hour before it was attacked, he announced in a press conference that he was going to kill Voldemort. One hour later, Fudge was killed. Ironic, isn't it? Approximately three days before the Trio graduated, the Dark Lord with his very scary army attacked Hogwarts and took it. This little chapter was known as the Great Slaughter. He executed all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. However, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter something strange happened. Again.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter. We meet again," hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Go screw yourself, Voldemort," snapped Harry. He was extremely angry and sad, considering everyone he knew besides the teachers, were now dead. No, the teachers weren't dead yet. They were forced to watch the brutal execution of their students. Except Snape. He was killed on the spot when he turned his wand on his former master.  
  
Voldemort sneered.  
  
"This is the end of you, Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
Everyone watched with fear, and in the Death Eater's case, glee, as the green jet of death sped towards Harry, and hit him. Everyone's jaw hit the ground when a bright shield suddenly surrounded Harry. The Avada Kedavra bounced off it and hit a random D.E, who promptly collapsed to the floor, dead.  
  
Voldemort was dumbstruck. And annoyed.  
  
"Damn it Potter, why can't you just DIE?!" screamed Voldemort in frustration.  
  
"Because someone up there likes me, that's why," replied Harry, grinning.  
  
Voldemort's face contorted in rage, then glee.  
  
"If I can't kill you, then I'll remove you! PORTAT AMERICA!" roared Voldemort, as he pointed his wand at Harry. A dark beam shot out of the Dark Lord's wand and impacted on Harry. In a wink, he vanished.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
By now, the Dark Lord had conquered all of the United Kingdom, France and Germany.  
The Dark Lord was unstoppable. Thousands rose up to rebel against him. They were murdered. No one succeeded. No one was even trying anymore. Except for one man. One man, and his gigantic army behind him. Harry Potter was returning to England.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! There's going to be more action later, when I reveal what's going on. Please review. Flames allowed if they point out valid mistakes, not some "HEY MN, THAT SCKED U SHOODNT CONTINUE, CUZ U SUCK!" None of that. If I read that, then the chapters are going to be a lot shorter. Bye!  
  
I work at McDonalds. 


	2. Stormy Seas

Last Alliance  
  
Chapter 01:  
Stormy Seas  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Here's chapter one. And to my only reviewer, You'll learn more in this chapter. Here it is!  
  
Harry stood at the bow of the gigantic ship. He sighed. He had tried, he really had. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get back to England. He had tried everything. Flooing, Apparating, Portkeying, and airplane, everything! But then he realized, Hogwarts had probably been taken over by Voldemort. And if Hogwarts was taken, then he probably took England as well. His fears were confirmed when he read the newspaper 2 years ago.  
  
***FLASHBACK*** Harry sighed. Training these guys were hard. He sat down at a nearby café and picked up the paper and promptly dropped it. On the front page was the headline, THE UNITED KINGDOM CAPTURED BY LORD VOLDEMORT! We have just received news, that about an hour ago, Lord Voldemort had achieved one of his goals. In light of this new development, the United States of America has officially declared war on the wizard terrorist. In three weeks, approximately five hundred transports will sail across the Atlantic Ocean and arrive in Southern England. From there, they will systematically work their way up, liberating towns and cities alike.  
  
Shai Brown, Special Reporter Daily Journal  
  
Harry groaned. He half-hoped he wouldn't go, and half-hoped he would.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lieutenant Sigon walked up to Harry, who was currently dueling five opponents at once. Who happened to be Inner Circle Death Eaters.  
  
"Potter!" barked Sigon.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry. Sigon usually never approached, unless he screwed up or did something unbelievably extraordinary.  
  
"Potter, you have a new assignment. You and your squad have been selected along with other squads to liberate England. Departure is in a week," said Sigon. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you serious?!" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"Yep," replied Sigon.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Harry hurriedly saluted him, then ran away. Sigon smiled in amusement.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
For eight years, Harry trained in the U.S.W.A. He was extremely smart and powerful. In his fifth year, Harry decided to train his own squad. For three years, they became fast friends. First, there was Josh, who was something of a pyromaniac. He was obsessed with fire, and also had a volcanic temper. David was a telepath, and more cool tempered than Josh. First rule around David, never think bad things about him. You'll be on the floor in less than two seconds. Third was Daniel, who was a demolition man. He made special wizard bombs, filled with spells, like the Killing Curse, the Stunning Charm, and the Disarming Curse. You might be wondering, that four people aren't exactly a squad, but these four are extremely powerful. They could take on one hundred Death Eaters and win, except it would require a lot of time.  
  
Harry sighed again, as he spotted the storm ahead. It was going to be a rough ride, and a long way until they made it to the rendezvous point, where they would meet up with the other transports.  
  
A/N: Phew! That was definitely longer than the last chapter. This time, I hope I get more reviews! Adieu. 


	3. Chapter 03: Touchdown

Last Alliance  
  
Chapter 03:  
Touchdown  
  
A/N: Hello all! I'm back again, though I doubt anyone is even reading this story.. I don't exactly care, I'm going to finish it! Even if it comes to only 1000 words a chapter, I'm going to finish it! Now, on with the story!  
  
Harry groaned. These waters are going to become a bitch soon, a very BAD bitch. Suddenly, one of the crewmembers ran up to Harry.  
  
"Sir! We've just received a call from the other ships. We're supposed to accelerate to full speed," panted the crewmember. Harry looked at him in shock.  
  
"But, there's a storm right ahead! Are they nuts?!" asked Harry. The crewmember grinned.  
  
"The boat's captain said you would say that, so he told me to remind you that the wards will protect us. Plus, Southern England's shore is just 45 miles away," said the CM.  
  
"Alright," said Harry.  
  
Harry went into his quarters and picked up a red microphone.  
  
"Attention all crew members, soldiers and guests. There is a storm ahead, but the other ships have told us to full speed ahead. I'm warning everyone now brace yourselves, we're going to be rocked like mad."  
  
Harry quickly walked to the bridge. "Alright, you heard me, full speed ahead!" The crew quickly got to work. In less than ten seconds, the ship was rocketing along with all the other ships. "Ugh.. Here it comes." moaned Harry, as the storm descended upon them. 45 minutes and 30 vomiting seconds later, they were out of the storm. Harry looked out of the window, and spotted the shoreline.  
  
"Attention all soldiers! Get ready for landing! I repeat, get ready for landing!" Harry grinned. It was time to kick some Dark Wizard ass.  
  
The ship sped along the waters, then slowed down. Even it was slowing down, the ship hit the shore with a thud. He heard the doors open, and the yell of excited soldiers as they entered England, now commonly known as Dark England. Harry quickly walked into his quarters and put on his HJH-600 combat-powered suit, along with his AK-47, and his shield. Harry quickly holstered his wand and made his way to the landing ramp. Harry slowly walked down the ramp. As his boot touched the land, he grinned and laughed. Voldemort and his little dogs were never going to know what hit 'em.  
  
"Alright men, make camp! We have to wait here until the others arrive, which isn't long, since I can see them on the horizon." Harry then ordered them to they're respective jobs. Hunters, weapon polishing, scouting, all those. Ten minutes later, the other ships arrived. Lieutenant Sigon quickly walked up to Harry. "Well done, Commander Potter. However, it is much worse than we thought. You see, back in America, all we knew was from small spy planes. We knew that Hogwarts had been captured, Hogsmeade captured and the Ministry of Magic had collapsed. Now however, from the scouting reports that all the towns and cities have either been completely destroyed or captured. There is a town 10 miles north from us, its been captured. Now, the people who have actually survived this nightmare don't have anymore hope. It's time to show them that there IS resistance in the world, and this resistance is pissed. Commander Potter, for your first assignment, I'm ordering you and two other squads to go in there and liberate that town. If you are successful, we will make it our temporary headquarters. Well, what are you waiting for? Move!" barked Sigon.  
  
"Sir yes sir!" replied Harry. He saluted him, and then ran back to his squad. "Guys, get suited up, we're going ass-kicking!" said Harry, looking grim yet excited at the same time. He looked around, two other squads we're also getting ready. Ten minutes later, they were walking through the thick forest. Soon, they spotted the town. It looked pretty good, except Death Eaters were everywhere, with their masks off and their hoods down. The other squads were quickly surrounding the area. That was his cue that him and his squad was to charge ahead, engage the Death Eaters and destroy them. If backup was needed, then he would shoot their mark into the sky.  
  
"Ok boys, this is it. Let's get out there and show them that the Light always prevails," Harry by now was grinning insanely. "CHARGE!"  
  
As one, the squad quickly ran into the town.  
  
"Halt, who are you?" asked one of the Death Eaters. 'Boy, this guy must be really stupid.'  
  
"Why hello there, young Death Eater. You might know me. My name is Commander Potter, more commonly known as Harry Potter," answered Harry with a grin. All the Death Eater's jaws dropped, and then came back up. They immediately took out their wands and started firing. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled the Death Eater. The spelled harmlessly bounced off his armour. "Open fire, boys!" shouted Harry. He immediately brought up his gun, and killed the Death Eater with one shot. Then he swung round and starting shooting the other Death Eaters. 'I gotta admit, those shields are bloody strong! The bullets aren't piercing it! Alright, time for plan B. Time to show them my magical power, because they're pissing me off with they're annoying laughter.'  
  
"Guys! Wands, NOW!" yelled Harry. He holstered his gun, took out his wand, pointed it at the Death Eaters and got ready. "Disarming Charms on three! One! Two! Three! STUPEFY!" screamed the squad. Their spelled joined together, and, as one, rocketed towards the Death Eaters. Then it branched off, and all the spells hit the Death Eaters at the same time. One by one, they fell. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted the squad. Harry grinned, then pointed his wand towards the sky. "Draconis Solaris!" shouted Harry. Out of his wand, came a bright dragon. It rose towards the stars, and stopped. Hovering above the town, it stood up on his hind legs and roared. The other squads came down, cheering. In the first time for a long time, the Light Side had a victory. Voldemort was screwed.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's enough for this chapter. I hope more people review this time! 


End file.
